Bad girl
by nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que Marinette debía ser siempre la chica buena? Ella no es mala, sin embargo por él podría serlo. Si eso significa defender lo que ama con uñas y dientes.


**Marinette nunca fue considerada rebelde o de alguna manera mala, tampoco lo sería una gallina más intenta meterte con sus pollitos y te enseñará sus garras.**

* * *

Amaba a mis padres, pero ellos no entendían y tampoco se preocupaban por hacerlo, ya que a pesar de ser buenas personas aún se guiaban por las apariencias… por ejemplo; mí novio parecía un matón, conducía una motocicleta y miraba como si no le importase nada de la vida, más aún así era lo contrario. Luka era dulce, tierno y se preocupaba demasiado por lo que acontecía en su entorno, amaba a su hermana y a su madre, vivía pensando en negativo, más cuando su mirada se enfocaba en mí podía vislumbrarlo en paz.

Entendía el miedo reinante en mis padres ya que están notando que estoy creciendo, no quieren que mí camino se bifurque de lo que ellos esperan de mí, sin ver qué aunque parezca rebelde y despreocupada tengo una razón para ello, más cálida de lo que ellos pueden pretender. Mí futuro en este momento es a su lado.

Creo que su medida fue demasiado excesiva, aunque mi parte razonable quería entenderlos, comprender que para ellos mantenerme una semana a resguardo de las paredes de la casa era un paso en su dirección, podía soportarlo; al fin y al cabo sabía que mí tiempo con ellos llegaba a su fin. Podía resistir sus duras palabras y declaraciones sobre Luka, podía vivir sin la necesidad de un móvil en la mano, más lo que no iba a tolerar era lo que le dijeron a él.

"Marinette se fue, cambio de escuela y se alejó lo más posible de París. Lamento que te hayas ilusionado pero mí hija sabe cuándo alguien no le conviene".

Vi marcharse a Luka cabizbajo, debía estar demasiado preocupado por mí como para llegar a hablar con mí madre, oí todo; mí padre se aseguró de que lo hiciera como si ambos hubiesen decidido que me rendiría después de aquello. No me permití llorar más tampoco volví a dirigirles la palabra, ellos no sabían del daño que habían hecho. Intenté centrarme en ello, en ese pensamiento para no caer en la rabia. Yo debía protegerlo, yo debía defenderlo y yo aguantaría una noche más antes de marcharme para siempre de aquí.

—Marinette, vamos baja, debes comer algo —Pidió mí madre con la voz más dulce, desoí su llamado—. Vas a enfermar si sigues así.

Nadie murió por no compartir la mesa con sus padres dos días o por alimentarse solo de frituras. No tenía el ánimo para siquiera mirarlos a la cara. Solo pensaba en lo enfadada que estaba y en lo mucho que me gustaría hacerlos pagar por dañar a mí chico, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Extrañaba a Luka entre mis brazos y quería más que nada confortarlo como solo yo sabía hacer.

—¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG si no bajas en este instante no saldrás en dos semanas más! —Mi padre levantó la voz a la vez que golpeaba la puerta con afán de partirla al medio—. DOS SEMANAS MAS SERAN ENTONCES… Espero que reflexiones señorita.

Esa última noche no dormí, prepare una a una las cosas que pensaba llevar conmigo, las escondí a sabiendas que mí madre creía que debía venir a despertarme e invitarme a desayunar, no pensaba desayunar con ellos ni aunque este fuese el último día a su lado. Sabine me trajo el desayuno, yo fingí dormir, trajo también mí almuerzo y cena. Aunque el estómago rugía de manera incontrolable me resistí a probar un solo bocado de lo que me haya traído, la oí llorar más de una vez, oí a mí padre consolarla; mí corazón también se rompió, más era mejor así. Para los tres; ellos creerían que su hija es una caprichosa malagradecida y yo no debería mirar dos veces hacia atrás. Finalmente mí cuerpo colapso despertándome a las 00:38, oficialmente era mayor de edad. Ellos ya no podrían buscarme si huía.

Cambie mí atuendo por algo cómodo y funcional; un Jean raído, una musculosa negra con un estampado psicodélico y la campera de cuero que Luka me había dado misma; que tenía ese bordado que me enorgullecía de portar. Ese que le hacía saber al mundo que yo estaba tomada, que era suya;¿Qué más podrían deducir de la frase "_Luka's Girl_"?. Mí campera combinaba con la suya la cual advertía "Marinette's property". Yo portaria con orgullo su marca si él lo hacía con la mía.

Utilice una pequeña hebilla para forzar la cerradura de la claraboya, salí al balcón encontrándome con la novedad de que mis padres habían quitado el entramado de madera blanco por el que solía subir. Mire hacia el suelo, serían aproximadamente cinco metros, —si tuviese que saltar— un pensamiento que no había tenido antes llegó a mí. Rebusque en ese ajetreado cajón donde había tirado esa horrible caja con esos aretes. Me los coloque y sin dejar que la molesta criatura dijese nada me transforme. Cargue con mi bolso sobre mis hombros y me balancee por los edificios de París, al llegar a un lugar seguro deshice mí transformación.

—¡Marinette!. El miraculous de Ladybug solo debe usarse para fines nobles y estoy segura que fugarte de tu casa no está incluido —Dijo la molesta criatura voladora—.

—¡No pedí tu opinión al respecto!

—¿Si detestas tanto esto porque no me llevas con el Maestro Fu?, es obvio que se equivocó con la elección de portadores esta vez.

—En eso concuerdo contigo ese mendigo viejito no debió escoger al rubio sobre mí Luka.

—Te lo he explicado miles de veces Luka no califica para héroe.

—Y yo tampoco.

Dicho aquello retire los pendientes de mis oídos y los guarde ante el ensordecedor grito de la tal Tikki. No pensaba ponerla en manos de ese viejito a pesar de que tampoco quería los poderes de ella. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de ser una heroína, por otro lado ¿Quien demonios es tan idiota para no rendirse luego de que… 10 peleas perdidas?, algunas sin que siquiera tuviese una oportunidad.

Lo único bueno que había tenido el tener a tal criatura fue el escapar de las garras de mis padres y el que con su ayuda pude recuperar uno de mis teléfonos, vaya razón que tenía Luka al decir que no debía encontrarlo ella. Marque su número varias veces sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, maldita sea mí progenitora cuando tuvo la idea de decirle tales cosas, nadie conoce la fragilidad de su corazón. Me sitúe frente al bote, y llamé en este hasta que una ofuscada Juleka atendió mí llamado.

Al momento de verme rodó los ojos; —¿Que quieres? —Con fastidio—.

Me acerqué a la pasarela de madera laqueada poniendo mis manos sobre los lados; —¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—¿Para que quieres saberlo, después de lo que hiciste? —Dándome la espalda mientras caminaba hacia dentro—.

—¡Espera Juls! —Pedí con desesperación—. Por favor, solo dime dónde está —Conteniendo mis casi desbordantes lágrimas, debía encontrarlo antes de que hiciera alguna locura. Ella volvió su vista hacia mí—. Hace dos días que vivo como un león enjaulado… mí madre fue demasiado cruel.

Ella se acercó, tomó mí mano y busco mis ojos; —¡Dime que no me mientes! —Exigió—.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —Ella arqueo una ceja—. Lo amo Juls… no te mentiría porque si lo hiciese no me dirías dónde está. Confío en que veas la verdad en mis ojos.

Juleka asintió; —Salió hace un par de horas, está muy mal. Mamá cree que sino mejora tendrá que llamar a un profesional.

Cada palabra que decía era como un dardo clavado en mí, doloroso y tortuoso más no mortal. Para mí consternación, para que comprendiera que todo aquello era mí culpa; —Yo… lo lamento tanto… necesito hablar con él, aclarar las cosas. Decirle que lo amo más que antes.

Juleka volvió a alejarse, esta vez con una sonrisa; —Esta en Alizée, ve por el y vuelvan a casa —Extendiendo su mano—. Dame tu bolso, lo dejaré en su cuarto. Mañana te las arreglarlas con Anarka.

Sonreí asintiendo, deje mis cosas en sus manos y corrí el medio kilómetro que me separaba de mí novio, estaba tan feliz, finalmente después de tantos días podía volver a verlo y tenerlo entre mis brazos. No tenía idea de cuánto podía extrañarlo, hasta que no fue parte de cada uno de mis días. El lugar como todo viernes estaba atestado si la extensa fila fuera era indicativo de algo. Thierry con su gran porte decidía quien ingresaba al lugar, cuanto menos ropa lleves más sencillo era sortearlo, claro está no hacía eso por decisión propia ya que a pesar de su mal genio y porte de rottweiler, él era gay. Simplemente se decía que la mejor manera de que el negocio repunte es tener un buen surtido de chicas guapas y fáciles, algo que a ninguno de los dos nos caía bien, pero ¿como podría quejarme de ello si la primera vez que ingresé en el lugar fue por mí reveladora ropa e identificación falsa?. Esta vez, con mí apariencia normal dudaría en entrar sino fuese porque el rottweiler frente a mí era uno de mis grandes amigos, sonreí al hombre con complicidad, él me examinó y negó riéndose.

Se acercó a mí oído y susurro; —Si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que tú novio armara un gran alboroto si sabe que te retuve aquí no entrarías —Me dejó el paso libre—.

Obviamente los abucheos y silbidos resonaron por el lugar, sin embargo nadie iba a pensar enfrentarse con Thierry, a menos que no estuviese en sus cabales. Luka lo había hecho una vez… las cosas no acabaron nada bien para él esa noche.

Tras las puertas el frío y calma del callejón parecían ser cosas de otro mundo; las luces estroboscópicas dificultaban la visión, el tumulto de personas hacía que el lugar irradiase calor, tuve que aguantar la respiración y esquivar cuanto cuerpo sudado me encontrase, ya que si Luka estaba aquí no estaría bailando sino en la barra. Aguanté un estallido de rabia cuando mí mirada se posó en él, estaba sentado con una rubia bastante conocida en su regazo, ella acariciaba su cuello, cabello y espalda; desde mí punto no podía ver su reacción más me dolía no verlo alejarse. Alizée tras la barra captó mí mirada e intento calmarme sin embargo en ese momento Yvonne tomó el rostro de mí chico entre sus asquerosas manos e intento besarlo cuando este se levantó del taburete haciéndola caer de pompas al suelo, apoyando de mala manera su vaso sobre la barra y mirando a quien se hallaba en el piso.

—¡Tú no eres Marinette! —Le reclamó con voz etílica—.

Corrí hacia él, no necesitaba más motivos para amarlo pero aún así el acababa de darmelos, tuve que esquivar a Yvonne quien se había levantado, sacudido sus ropa y murmuraba maldiciones. Quiso chocar mí hombro con el suyo sin embargo con mí habilidad innata la esquive, logrando que está impactarse de lleno contra una de las columnas del local, parte de mí sintió pena por ella al verla con el rostro lleno de sangre pero ella se lo había buscado, se había metido con mí novio y luego me intento chocar siendo que estaba en tacones de aguja, era obvio que no iba a poder mantenerse estable. Caminé a paso apresurado donde Luka se tambaleaba y al estar junto a él me abrace a su torso, haciendo que este recupere un poco de estabilidad.

Él sintió el aroma de mí cabello y comenzó a sollozar; —Te extraño tanto Marineeeettteee —Beso mí coronilla—. Que —Hipo—. Voooy a haceeer sin tiii?

Sonreí entre su ropa, no olía bien, es más parecía no haberse aseado en días. Lo divisé sin soltarlo, se veía fatal, sus ojos hinchados, su rostro golpeado y si prestaba algo de atención era obvio que había rebajado unos kilos, lo abrace con más firmeza no quería odiar a mis padres pero se me hacía difícil no hacerlo; ellos fueron los causantes de que Luka esté en tal deplorable estado.

—Vamos a casa —Pedí en un susurro—.

Él asintió, dejó algo de dinero sobre la barra e intento caminar sin embargo estaba tan pasado de copas que a gatas sabía dónde estaban sus pies; —Nuuuncaa —Lloro—. Mariii no va a queeererrme asiii.

Me coloque debajo de su hombro para que use mí cuerpo de soporte, sobe su espalda; —Ella te ama Luka —Lo alenté—. Vayamos a casa.

Sacarlo de allí fue tedioso, sino fuese por la ayuda de Thierry estoy segura que aún estaría lidiando entre la pista para llegar a la puerta, él cargó a Luka por mí asegurándose de que subiésemos a un Uber. Luka durmió todo el viaje sobre mí hombro, mientras yo debía soportar las miradas lascivas del conductor del vehículo.

—¿Que edad tienes preciosa? —Ignore su pregunta viendo las desoladas calles de París las cuales eran más interesantes que él—. ¡Vamos! ¿No vas a hablarme?

Ni Siquiera vi en su dirección, comencé a contar las calles impacientándome, ya que deberíamos haber llegado a destino y no nos encontrábamos cerca del muelle.

El auto se detuvo, el hombre bajo e intento abrir mí puerta; —Este es lugar perfecto para darte una lección de modales.

Me asegure de trabar las puertas antes de rebuscar en los bolsillos de Luka por algo que pudiese ayudarme, hallando solo sus llaves. En mí campera junto con mis llaves y documentación se hallaba aquello que pondría al hombre a temblar; el botón de pánico que le robe a Chloe Burgeois, sonreí de manera altanera y abrí la puerta.

—Te recomendaría calmar tus humos y volver al auto.

Él rió; —¿Por qué lo haría si puedo divertirme contigo?

Rodé los ojos; —Tengo varias razones; la primera el chico que ves ahí —Señalando el auto—. es mí novio y me ha enseñado varias cosas con las que puedo ponerte de rodillas y hacerte pedir clemencia —El hombre soltó una estrepitosa carcajada—. Otra es este pequeño aparatito que tengo en mí mano, si llego a presionarlo cualquier policía disponible vendrá por ti.

Rio con sorna; —¿Eres buena comediante, a quien le importaría un par de hermanitos huérfanos?.

—No es mí hermano, tampoco mí botón, es el de Chloe Burgeois. Y créeme no quieres molestar a su padre a esta hora.

Frunció el ceño y se alejó —¡Mientes! —Aseguro—.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

El retrocedió y yo me confíe intentando entrar una vez más al auto, sabía que el clima no era el mejor pero él debía llevarme ya que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Me quito el aparato de la mano y lo arrojó al piso, luego tomó mí brazo intentando inmovilizarme, fui más rápida que él y tome su brazo empleando una toma de Aikido; lográndo que me soltase, gire detrás de él y apoye su inútil cuerpo contra el capó del auto. "Te lo dije" le susurré al oído, en cuanto intento voltear cerré mí puño con las llaves de Luka dentro de este y golpee su rostro varias veces, ocasionando que perdiese un par de dientes.

—¿Qué eres? —Pregunto con sangre fluyendo de su boca—.

—Te lo advertí, Ahora vuelve al auto y llévame donde debías hacerlo.

El hombre asintió, limpiando la sangre con la manga de su camisa, tome el botón de Chloe del suelo y volví a guardarlo en mí bolsillo. Algo de bueno tenía que la rubia tarada me tuviese miedo o ¿respeto? Daba igual, la cosa era que siempre obtenía lo que quería de quien fuese, ella no era una excepción. Al bajar no me tomé la molestia de darle un céntimo, así como él tampoco lo exigió, sin embargo no merecía clemencia alguna de mí parte por lo que antes de bajar y asegurándome de no olvidar nada, deje el botón en el piso del vehículo, empujándolo debajo de su asiento, en algún momento lo accionaria sin darse cuenta.

Para mí fortuna Juls seguía esperando por nosotros en la proa del barco, se apresuró a ayudarme con su hermano y juntas lo llevamos a su cuarto, le agradecí con un gesto. Mí cuerpo entero exigía un descanso, el no era peso pluma y yo no tenía la fuerza de una roca, sin embargo antes de un merecido descanso tome mí tiempo para observarlo, bese su nariz, luego me dirigí al baño por el botiquín y alguna que otra cosa que considere me faltase.

Su rostro, sus nudillos y su remera todo estaba manchado con sangre, me dispuse a limpiarlo a sabiendas que no despertaría, quite su remera descubriendo su abdomen, horrorizándome con las rojizas marcas en este, esas que seguro se debían a alguna disputa que aconteció en estos días. Luka solía cegarse cuando albergaba sentimientos negativos _¿Qué era más negativo que sentirse usado y menospreciado?. _

Limpie su piel con frugalidad, paciencia y esmero. Bese cada uno de sus nudillos y peine su cabello con mis dedos. Al menos ahora solo parecía que había tenido un mal día no aparentaba todas las cosas que de seguro tuvo que enfrentar, bese su frente y lo acomodé en su cama. Rebusque en mí bolso por mí pijama y antes de acostarme me asegure de que estuviese cómodo, lo que implicó sacarle los pantalones dejándolo en bóxer, él siempre dormía en bóxers. Me aseguré de que estuviese recostado sobre las sábanas antes de apagar la luz, al recostarme a su lado se abrazo a mí cintura y me dediqué a perder mis dedos en su cabello hasta que mí cuerpo se rindió, esperaba que él despertará con una sonrisa al verme a su lado.

Desperté antes que él encontrándome con su mano bajo la blusa de mi pijama, sonreí ante ese gesto que nunca había visto de él, recorrí con delicadeza mis dedos entre sus cabellos haciendo que despertará con tranquilidad, no está de más decir que se llevó un gran susto cuando me vió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Con el ceño fruncido levantándose y sobando su cabeza—.

—Deberías tomar esto primero —Extendiéndole la tableta de paracetamol que se hallaba en su mesa de noche—.

El tomó la pastilla de mala gana tragándola sin una gota de agua, mirándome aún con enfado; —¿Qué haces aquí?

Resople me puse en pie, mostrando mí pijama de satén negro, cabe decir que Luka no pudo sacarme la vista de encima; —Deberíamos tener algo de ropa encima antes de hablar —Tome un cambio de ropa y me metí en su baño—.

Luka me espero a un lado de la puerta con un cambio de ropa limpia sobre él; —¿Vas a responderme ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suspiré; —Hoy es mí cumpleaños, finalmente tengo 18, Luka.

—Lo sé. A pesar de la resaca y el dolor punzante en la cabeza, lo sé. Esperé demasiado este día para no saberlo. —Cruzándose de brazos—. Pero eso aún no responde mí pregunta.

—Vine por ti, te lo dije cada año antes de este, vendría por ti en las primeras horas de mis 18 años.

—Creí que eso ya no era válido, luego de que me ignoraste durante toda una semana.

Me acerqué a él, acaricie su mejilla; —Mis padres son unos insensibles sobreprotectores… nunca diría algo así… Te amo Luka —Poniendome en puntas de pies—.

El tomó mí cintura y me alejó; —¿Como podría creerte? —Apoyo su frente contra la mía—. Sabes lo que siento, me conoces y aún así me dejaste sufrir durante dos putos días… sabes que una llamada me hubiese bastado —Él se alejó de mí unos pasos—.

Caminé hacia él y me abrace a su espalda; —Espere porque no soportaría que nos separasen otra vez, mí padre me tenía sujeta cuando entraste a la panadería —Le mostré las marcas que aún se marcaban en mis brazos. Tom era un buen padre aunque no sabía controlar su fuerza—. Estuve encerrada en mí cuarto toda la semana, cortaron mis líneas telefónicas e internet y solo pensaba en ti, mí madre tuvo que darme sus pastillas para dormir para calmarme ese día… —Comencé a sollozar en su espalda—. y lo primero que hice en cuanto el tiempo se cumplió fue correr a buscarte. Tuve que traerte de dónde Alizée y soportar verte con Yvonne. Te traje a tu casa luego de un altercado con el conductor de Uber y anoche dormí, descansando como no lo había hecho en toda la semana… —Solte su espalda y me alejé—. y ¿No crees que te amo?. Me casaría contigo esta misma noche si pudiese.

Él me abrazó, corrió sus dedos por mí cabello, y me sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente me calme; —¿Te casarías conmigo? —Susurro en mí cabello, simplemente asentí tomándome de su remera. Me separo de su cuerpo y levanto mí barbilla—. No, mírame a los ojos —Pidió con calma—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Miré en sus ojos y sonreí asintiendo una vez más, había salido por cuatro años con Luka no tenía mucho que pensar, amaba demasiado al hombre frente a mí; —Claro.

Luka me tomo en sus brazos besándome con la urgencia del tiempo en el que estuvimos separados, luego me bajo sobre mis pies una vez más, soltó mí cintura y rebuscó algo en su cuello para extender frente a mí una cadena de plata la cual al final lucia una sortija de oro blanco con incrustaciones de lapislázuli, lo sabía la había elegido un día a mis 16 años; —¿La reconoces?

Asentí varias veces sonriendo con incredulidad; —¿Y si decía que no?

Él sonrió quitando la alianza del collar y colocándola sobre el anular de mí mano izquierda, beso el anillo en mí mano antes de dejarlo allí, sorprendentemente era del tamaño de mí dedo; —Te lo abría dado como una promesa… de que te esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario.

Bese a Luka cerrando mis piernas en su torso, haciéndonos caer en la cama y riendo por la torpeza. Bese su sonrisa y me recosté en su pecho sabiendo que los acelerados latidos de su corazón solo hablaban por mí. Aún así la gente seguía preguntándose qué era lo que me atraía de él… tal vez debería decirles, sin embargo prefiero mantener el secreto.

* * *

**Una historia diferente... Sin embargo ¿Qué harías tú si se metiesen con tu amor?**


End file.
